Blaine Anderson-Stark: Flight Lesson
by Katerinaki
Summary: Based on Jo's Blaine Anderson-Stark Verse from tumblr. Blaine's first flying lesson in his own Iron Man suit.


**Blaine Anderson-Stark Verse: Blaine's first flying lesson**

**Disclaimer: Glee is property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. Iron Man is property of Marvel Comics and Paramount. The Blaine Anderson-Stark Verse is the original idea of Johanna at chambergambit. tumblr. com.**

**If you are interested in more of the Blaine Anderson-Stark Verse there are three writers who write it on tumblr and another member who creates really great gifs. I recommend checking them out. I have reposted a few on my own tumblr site.**

**-Katerinaki**

"Alright, ready for this?" Tony asked as Blaine descended the stairs into the lab space.

"Am I supposed to be?" Blaine replied, quickly looking like he was ready to panic. Had he forgotten to read something? Kurt had given him all the literature he could find on the Iron Man suits, but it hadn't been much. Tony kept the inner workings of them a secret.

"Whoa, chill," Tony urged, not expecting the boy to go into a mini panic-attack with the simple question. "Don't worry, it's easy. Like…riding a bike."

"Except a million times faster and more likely to kill you," Blaine muttered. Still, he followed Tony back through the lab, towards the "suit-up area", as Blaine thought of it. This was where Tony stood as he was fitted into his Iron Man suit. It looked like just a regular floor with square meter marks, but a brief voice command from Tony and the floor would open up and mechanical arms would come out, fitting the suit piece-by-piece. Blaine had seen it happen before. He'd also seen the less-dignified process of taking the suit _off_. For that, you had to remain very still, and Tony wasn't the best at that.

"Alright, first things first, let's get you suited-up." He looked over Blaine's t-shirt and athletic shorts with a raised eyebrow. "That's gonna chafe like a mother."

Blaine frowned down at his attire. He realized that he probably would've been better off finding a ratty pair of sweats for this, but to be honest he hadn't been thinking that far ahead. Only that today was his first flying lesson and Blaine was scared shitless. He'd seen the test videos of Tony's first couple of attempts. While they were hilarious to watch, especially the one where Tony does a complete back flip and belly-flops into the wall behind him, Blaine doesn't necessarily want to _experience_ that sort of thing. Not to mention the fact that, despite the extremely tough alloy the suit was made of, it could still break, especially if hitting the ground after a few thousand feet fall.

Tony rolled his eyes and chucked a bundle of clothes Blaine's direction. Blaine caught them as they slammed into his chest. "Get changed, I'll get your suit prepped."

Blaine held up the thick, spandex one-piece suit that Tony had thrown at him and couldn't help but blush. He'd never worn something so tight in his life, not even when Kurt had made him wear those tight designer jeans. "Um…"

"What?" Tony groaned, turning back. He noticed Blaine's hesitant look and just rolled his eyes. "Do you _want_ to get alloy-burn?"

"N-no," Blaine replied.

"Then _change_. Now."

Blaine had little choice but to slip into the bathroom and struggle into the suit. It was _really tight_! Like wearing a thicker version of a scuba suit, yet as Blaine moved it flexed with him and he encountered very little resistance. He was impressed already and he hadn't even stepped into the suit Tony had modified to fit his body and to fly.

Blaine peeked out the bathroom door and when he was safely able to say neither Kurt nor Pepper were waiting in the lab, he stepped out and back to where Tony waited for him, grumbling with impatience.

"Stand on the pad." Blaine set his other clothes down on the desk before taking the place in the middle of the floor, anticipation rising in his stomach. "Don't move."

The whole process happened in a whirlwind of computer arms. Blaine stepped forward into the boots and the mechanized arms clamped the two pieces together and screwed everything in tightly. Blaine reached his hands up and slipped them into the gauntlets the arms offered as the legs and chest plate were both set into place. Last to go on was the neck guard and then the infamous helmet that had become so well-known throughout the world. The screen inside the helmet flickered to life and Jarvis came over the speakers.

"Welcome, Mr. Blaine," Jarvis greeted him.

"Hey, Jarvis," Blaine replied.

The arms finally fell away, returning to their storage spaces when the last screw was in place. In the suit, Blaine couldn't help but feel invincible. He was in a nearly indestructible shell. It moved and compensated with him, enhancing his abilities, steadying his balance.

"Whoa!" Blaine had worn _a_ suit before. It had been a past model a little big for him and not able to fly. Tony had built him a modified version, tailored just to him. Tony came onto his view and the computer locked on, identifying him and displaying vitals.

"How's it feel?"

"Weird."

"Well you're accelerated, it's going to take some time getting used to. Move around, tell me if anything feels lose or just weird. Well, more so than usual."

Blaine shifted from foot to foot, testing the movement. He walked around, twisting and rotating his joints, trying to get the feel of the suit. It was heavy, but compensated for itself, which sometimes meant compensating for Blaine's own _natural_ compensations. It was a miracle the thing even worked.

Despite his earlier fear, Blaine couldn't help but admit this was _really cool_. He wished Kurt could be there but his boyfriend was away, visiting Burt and Carole this weekend.

"Got it?" Tony asked as Blaine seemed to be moving around normally again and not lumbering like some sort of troll-sumo wrestler.

"Yep, I think so." He took another step forward and this time it looked a lot more normal, fluid.

"Good. Now, did you read the instruction manual?"

Blaine's eyes went wide and he gaped at Tony. "I-instruction…manual?"

Tony looked dead serious for a second before his face broke open in a mischievous grin. "Kidding."

Blaine exhaled heavily. He wanted to punch his father, but Blaine knew that in the suit, it would be ten times stronger and could do some serious damage. So he settled for merely scowling. "That wasn't funny."

"You're face was priceless," Tony retorted. "Nah, it's easy here." He grabbed one of Blaine's gauntleted hands, turning it over so that the [circle] on the palm was visible.

"These are your stabilizers. The main jets are in your boots, these just keep you from flying off course. It's pretty simple. Keep your feet together when you fly and stay rigid but keep your cool. If something goes wrong, don't panic, just talk to JARVIS. He'll walk you through it. I just updated his memory."

"Okay," Blaine nodded. He looked down at his boots, uncertain. "Uh, how do I…make it…go?"

Tony smirked. "Just make a good jump. It's all in the knees." He took a step back to a safer distance.

"Right," Blaine muttered. "Alright, JARVIS, you ready?"

"Whenever you are, sir," JARVIS replied in his helmet.

"Okay." Blaine bent his knees and jumped, but not too much because he didn't want to shoot off into the sky.

"That was pitiful, sir," JARVIS told him when Blaine's feet hit the ground again with a metal _thunk_.

"You'll need more vertical movement if you want the thrusters to engage," Tony called. "C'mon, jump like you mean it!"

Blaine felt the dread setting in as he bent his knees again. This was not going to end well. This time he really jumped and all the sudden he shot upwards. Unfortunately he'd forgotten he was still in Tony's basement and he crashed through the ceiling and two more floors before making it out of the building. The sudden freedom was disorienting and Blaine flailed in the air, his helmet monitor going crazy as it tried to lock onto the horizon.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'll never see Kurt again!_

"JARVIS!" Blaine shouted.

"I'm right here," JARVIS snapped back. "Use your stabilizers to halt the spinning."

Blaine just threw his hands out and the smaller jets on the palms fired, assisted by JARVIS. Eventually Blaine stopped corkscrewing and was able to level out a bit. The horizon came into view again and suddenly everything looked a bit less terrifying.

"Oh thank God," Blaine breathed.

"If you'd like to change my name you'll have to take it up with Mr. Stark. He is the one who programs me," JARVIS replied.

"Thank you, JARVIS," Blaine said.

"You are welcome, sir," JARVIS replied. "Now where shall we go?"

Blaine looked out over the empty expanse of the Atlantic Ocean. JARVIS had steered him that way, away from the buildings and other possible collisions. The view was amazing. Up here, with nothing but the clouds and a few seagulls…

"How, _fast_ does this go?" Blaine asked softly.

"Would you like to find out?" JARVIS replied.

Blaine hesitated, not liking the tone in the computer's voice. "Yes," he said finally.

"Hold on tight."

The jets fired and Blaine shot off, the force pressing through his feet, down his spine and against his shoulder. The world blurred.

"Wahoo!" Blaine whooped as he left the city far behind.


End file.
